board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(10)Halo: Combat Evolved vs (2)Final Fantasy VII 2015
Results Round Two Sunday, November 22, 2015 Ulti's Analysis It's a shame Minecraft didn't manage to upset Halo in round 1, because Minecraft in this spot could have been hilarious. Not that the match wasn't hilarious with Halo here, but it was for the opposite reason. Here we had a match between two games that are historically anti-voted to hell, and it led to one of the funniest blowouts ever. As fate would have it, there are actually games out there that FF7 can avoid anti-votes against. Halo 1 is clearly one of those games, and this match was such a merciless beating that it tricked us all into thinking FF7 was fine this contest. Don't forget that before this contest happened, a ton of people picked FF7 to lose early -- and by "lose early", I mean not make the final. The guru picks tell the story better than I ever could: http://thengamer.com/guru/stats.php?match=125 When FF7 went out there and beat Halo so badly that it overshot most Oracle predictions, people noticed. This was the FF7 of old that took no prisoners and absolutely annihilated the 2004 contest. I know Halo anti-votes were a huge part of that, but this was probably FF7's best match of the entire contest. This match happened before things like rallies and "sharing the front page with Undertale", and was probably FF7's maximum natural strength on full display. We'll get into the sheer madness of Melee/FF7/Undertale/Mario 64 in due time, but for now this was just a massive celebration for us FF7 fans. We had to watch one upset after another, and seeing it just beat the shit out of Halo was awesome. Don't forget that a lot of us were worried about the game losing to freaking Minecraft. When you really look at it, this was probably the maximum spot for FF7 hype in this contest. Full remake hype was in full swing, the Cloud announcement for Smash 4 had people going nuts, and this was before "episodic content" ruined everyone's buzz. Worth noting here is for as much as Halo sucks, this was the worst blowout it had ever suffered in a contest. It's true. Here are all four of Halo's losses: http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/1625-division-128-round-1-halo-combat-evolved-vs-starcraft http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/3489-division-6-round-2-diablo-iilod-halo-ssbm-zelda-ww http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/4181-north-division-final-fallout-3-vs-halo-combat-evolved http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/6122-best-game-ever-day-18-round-2-halo-combat-evolved-vs-final Thank you based FF7. Ctes' Analysis This match is rather hilarious. I mean, these two games have always been leagues apart, but this is still a pretty big blowout. The Halo franchise, and the first game in particular, wasn't this bad back in the other contests, even though it's mostly known for flopping completely as a #1 seed in round 1 against Starcraft back in 2004. The series has fallen a damn lot. The only reason there's even a Halo game in round 2 is because Minecraft has the same reasons to be weak on this site as Halo has, plus at the same time, Minecraft has no reason to do good. While we're at that, Halo let Minecraft get close to, despite the latter being completely unrallied. Halo has fallen a lot. There are two reasons for this decline. The first is that the average age of the site is a lot more than it used to be. Halo used to have one of the greatest ASV votes in contest due to being huge was kids. This obviously contributes to its decline. It is however, not the main reason. The main reason is that Halo has become mainstream in the same way Grand Theft Auto, Call of Duty and Assassin's Creed had. Similar examples of games that used to be somewhat strong here, with a few of them having GotY titles on them. They're not mainstream in the same sense that Mario is, yes, everyone has played Mario and literally ever person alive would recognize him, but no one plays Mario games like they're all or nothing. A bunch of so called casuals gamers does this with Halo and the other franchises I just mentioned among others. They're so huge in casual gaming that it has gotten really annoying. In short, that's what there is to it. Halo might not ever win a match again here, and I doubt we'll see a Halo game that is not the first again if things stay this way, but they might change back again. Remember back in the heyday of Pokemon, when it was literally the hugest thing? Pokemon sucked in the early contests, a lot. Pikachu struggled to beat PaRappa the Rapper and was destroyed by Cloud and even Fox. GSC lost to Xenogears and Pokemon missed out on a bunch of contests completely until around when Gen IV came along and we saw Pokemon come back again, with all Pokemon winning at least a match and being highlighted by Pikachu and Mewtwo reaching top 16. Look at how Pokemon then did it 2013. These things can easily be turned around, but as of now, Halo has hit rock bottom. Final Fantasy VII has not exactly had it easy either. It has been a target for anti-votes for a long time due to its former status as the greatest thing in existance. Despite it being worthy of this title, it has caused a backlash. It's victories in the early contests still haunt it too. Yet it was able to destroy Halo today. Exceeding your prediction percentage in round 2 for a game like FFVII is pretty great, although it should be mentioned that Halo and Minecraft might be casual bait and in the case of the latter, rally bait too I suppose. It does seem this contest as if Final Fantasy VII redeemed itself a little. Chrono Trigger looked really strong, but Final Fantasy VII didn't look like it would bow down in a match against it. The 2004 finale rematch we assumed to get at this point was looking to be very exciting today! External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches